


Grape

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Angst, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra stares out her window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grape

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "how do your characters react to the spirit of the season?"

Cassandra stared at the Christmas lights around her window. They were the large, old fashioned kind in a handful of colors, and they framed the grey, snow-laden sky. It was a picture from a Christmas story.

They were also roughly the size of grapes.

It was amazing how many things were that size, when you stopped to think about it.

The pop top on a soda can. A baby carrot. A beatle. A pink eraser. The face on the Belle watch she had as a child. A jolly rancher. The button on the nurse call handle.

A tumor.

Suddenly she just wasn’t feeling the Christmas spirit.


End file.
